marcusversefandomcom-20200213-history
Union Republic of Marcustan
Preceded by: Holy Republic of Marcustan Succeed by: The Union Republic of Marcustan is a country in the Rust household. Marcustan is currently it is under the control of The Democratic Republic of Kristyland. Government The government of Marcustan is a Unitary parliamentary constitutional Republic installed by the The Democratic Republic of Kristyland after the Kristyland reoccupation in November of 2018. The leader appointed by the government of Kristyland is Marcus. The Kristyland is currently in control of all social services, Military, Secrete Services, and Banks. Past Leaders Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2003 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2004 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2005 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2006 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2007 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2008 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2009 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2010 Marcus (in occupied Marcustan) 2011 Marcus no political affiliation 2012 Marcus Democrat 2013 Marcus Democrat 2014- mid 2016 (turned democratic communist in mid-Late (2015) Marcus Republican (November 9, 2016 - November 25, 2018) Marcus (Independent) November 18 - present Military The Union of Marcustan is currently protected by the Marcustan Defense Force. There are 4 branches of the military, the ground force, air force, sea force, and invasion force. There is no draft at the moment. There are 4 Million soldiers in the Marcustan Defense Force. There job is to protect all Marcustan Islands, territories, the country, the border, and Marcustan Airspace. The current commander of the whole Defense Force is commanded by Apollo Northfield. Politics During the rule of the Holy Republic of Marcustan the constitution was ripped by the Marcus (Republican). So no official constitution. Currently the countries politics is controlled by Foreign relations Marcustan currently has relations with 8 family members and 12 friends. National anthem The official national anthem of the Union Republic of Marcustan is "Rise, O voices of Marcustan" Rise, O voices of Marcustan, God may we Thy bounty share. Give us strength to face all danger, And where challenge is, to dare. Guide us, Lord, to wise decision, Ever of Thy grace aware, Oh, let our hearts beat bravely always For this land within Thy care. Rise, O voices of Marcustan, Bringing him your proud acclaim, Grandly echoing through the mountains, Rolling o'er the far flung plain. Roaring in the mighty lands, Joining in one grand refrain, Ascending to the sunlit heavens, Telling of his honoured name. Occupation The Union Republic of Marcustan is currently a colony of The Democratic Republic of Kristyland. The occupation was brought about on November 18th, 2018 due to the brewing civil war, government shut down, government collapse, ally suspension, and multiple coups the Kristyland Armed Forces invaded the The Holy Republic of Marcustan. On November 18th, 2018 The Holy Republic of Marcustan end and the Union Republic of Marcustan began. On November 20th the new government pasted a law saying that Kristyland citizens had more rights and freedoms as of this day than Marcustanians essentially producing an apartheid law for the country. The country has also been terrorized by the secret police called Peace and Stability Police that kidnap, torture and even kill citizens that speak out, criticize, oppose the occupation government. Independence On 2/13/19 the UROM gained some independence from Kristyland. Apartheid laws were revoked. And the country plunged into a depression and civil war.